<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Windy by PipinAmdja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194539">Windy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja'>PipinAmdja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Windy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts">Bunga_Salju</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dengan tawa berderai-derai Rolf Scamander menggandeng Luna, berlari melintasi padang rumput yang naik turun. Daun putri malu menguncup oleh hentak kaki dan ujung gaun satin pengantin yang mengibas. Angin musim panas meniup bunga-bunga pir ke langit, menciptakan ilusi salju jatuh di bulan Agustus.</p><p>"Ah, tunggu!" Mendadak Luna berhenti. "Kerudungku ketinggalan!" Ia hendak berbalik, namun Rolf menahannya.</p><p>"Biar saja, kita sudah terlambat! Semua orang sudah berkumpul di depan altar! Aku tak mau menerima howler dari Hermione lagi!" Rolf menolak waswas.</p><p>Alih-alih cemas, Luna malah tergelak. Tetapi ia mengalah, dan mengikuti Rolf mengejar waktu.</p><p>Halaman rumah Luna di Ottery St. Catchpole tak lagi berupa padang gersang berbatu-batu. Pepohonan pir dengan bunga-bunga putihnya tumbuh di setiap jengkalnya, tampak laksana hutan peri. Melintasi jalan setapak, Luna dan Rolf berhenti dengan terengah-engah. Hermione dalam gaun pengiring pengantin, datang menghadang, berkacak pinggang garang. Di belakangnya, Xenophilius Lovegood tergopoh-gopoh menyusul.</p><p>"Bagus!" sembur Hermione. "Bisa-bisanya kau telat ke pernikahanmu sendiri!"</p><p>"Maaf!" jawab Luna, masih tertawa-tawa.</p><p>"Dan mana kerudungmu!"</p><p>"Eh, ketinggalan di sarang Crumplehorn Snorkack!"</p><p>Hermione hampir kembali mengoceh, tapi kemudian Harry dan Ron cepat-cepat menyeretnya pergi.</p><p>"Oh 'Nak, Ayah kira terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Xenophilius mendekap Luna.</p><p>"Maaf, Paman, kami sampai lupa waktu!" ujar Rolf membela Luna.</p><p>"Tapi, terbukti memang ada, kan?!" seru Xenophilius menggebu-gebu.</p><p>"Ada! Memang ada! The Crumplehorn Snorkack betulan ada!" balas Rolf tak kalah semangatnya.</p><p>"AHEM!" Hermione berdeham kencang dari kejauhan. Sambil cekikikan Xenophillus menggandeng Luna, berjalan menuju altar, sedangkan Rolf melambai pamit pada mereka dan berlari kecil ke deretan pengiring pengantin pria.</p><p>"... waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Seolah baru kemarin Ayah mengantarmu ke stasiun King's Cross, dan sekarang, tahu-tahu kau sudah mau menikah ..." Xenophilius menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Luna. Ia mengawasi putrinya itu, sesaat terkesima, karena semakin dewasa Luna semakin mirip mendiang Ibunya.</p><p>Xenophilius memejamkan mata, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Luna. Rindu, haru, tak rela, bahagia, semua bercampur jadi satu. Seribu kata membuncah di dada, namun tak jua sepatah lisan yang terucap.</p><p>Saat bersitatap, airmata keduanya jatuh di sela-sela gelak tawa.</p><p>"Kerudungmu?" tanya Xenophilius.</p><p>"Ketinggalan di sarang Snorkack," kata Luna. Keduanya cekikikan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk, namun langsung tegap menguasai diri demi menyadari pandangan menghakimi Hermione dan Minerva McGonagall.</p><p>"Tak apa, Ayah punya solusi!" Menengadah, Xenophilius menyeringai lebar menyaksikan bunga-bunga pir yang berjatuhan layaknya salju. Dengan menepukkan tangan ia menderapkan sihir.</p><p>Puspa-puspa putih bergulung menyelimuti Luna, mendarat di sepanjang gelombang rambutnya, menjalin satu sama lain hingga teruntai selendang yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari bunga pir. Kelopak-kelopak mungil luruh ke muka menjadi tabir, bertebaran di gaun satin menjadi renda.</p><p>Luna memandang Ayahnya, wajahnya berseri-seri hingga tampak membias. Xenophilius balas tersenyum, kini merasa masygul karena altar telah di depan mata, dan pengantin pria telah menanti di sana bersama sang pendeta.</p><p>Severus Snape.</p><p>Meski enggan, Xenophilius melepas kepergian putrinya. Matanya terus mengikuti Luna, yang melangkah setapak demi setapak ke dunia yang berbeda. Xenophilius menelan isak tangis, berusaha mengulas senyum, berupaya merelakan. Di dunia itu, ia hanya akan menjadi pendatang, karena yang akan melindungi Luna setelah ini bukan dirinya lagi.</p><p>Adapun Luna memaku tatapannya pada Severus, menahan senyum demi menyadari pria itu menatapnya dengan menerawang. Ketika berhadapan, ia melihat mata Severus tampak berair. Apakah ia alergi bunga-bunga pir yang dibawa angin semilir?</p><p>"Severus? Kau baik-baik saja?"</p><p>Severus mengerjap-ngerjap, kini matanya terlihat basah, mengulurkan tangan pada Luna sembari bergumam penuh harap sekaligus putus asa, "ini pasti mimpi ..."</p><p>Luna tersenyum kalem. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencubitmu, Professorku yang baik."</p><p> </p><p>🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼🌼</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>